Lessons
by demonqueen21
Summary: Yuuri asks gunter for lessons. he get taught special stuff. *hint hint*


Ok! Here we go. I got a challenge from lav123 because she wanted to see what I could do with a Yuuri/Günter. I have one word for her. E-V-I-L. (Took me forever, and the dialog was hard to think up D :) Plus no offence to lovers, but I do not support this couple.*Sorry* so this is what I got.

Pairing: Yuuri + Günter

Warning: shounen-ai (Male/male relationship)

Rating: K+ I think

Lessons

Yuuri was getting his daily lessons again. He stopped skipping them lately, but he still didn't pay attention. Günter had to repeat himself over and over to get his attention. They were in his office and Günter brought the whole 26 series of the former Maohs. Yuuri didn't care about any of that though. He was thinking of how Günter looked good in that outfit and how his voice was so sweet and beautiful. He was wishing for just one kiss from him or a hug. Günter saw Yuuri staring at him and got all flustered.

"The twenty-third Maoh was known as… um. Heika, with all do respect your staring at me." Günter said.

"What? Oh. Right, sorry. I was just…um, well…" Yuuri was even more flustered then Günter and didn't know what to say. He didn't know what was more embarrassing, his fantasies or that he was caught staring.

Günter knew about the rumors going around saying that he had a crush on Yuuri, but they weren't true. He didn't have a crush on him; he was in love with him.

When he saw Yuuri staring at him all red in the face he couldn't stop himself from leaning closer and kissing him. It was just a light press of the lips but they enjoyed every second of it.

When Günter pulled away he realized what he did and gasped.

"Oh, Heika! I'm so sorry! I never should have touched your royal face! I am forever sorry to you! I will take any punishment you give to me. Please forgive me!" Günter was panicking. He wasn't supposed to do that. He just crossed the line between him and his king.

"Günter what are you talking about? I'm not going to punish you because you like me. I like you, too" He flashed he encouraging smile to him and Günter almost fainted, but instead he got a small nosebleed.

Günter could hardly take it so he wiped his nose and wrapped his arms around Yuuri to kiss him. Yuuri slipped his tongue into it and Günter took control biting and sucking his mouth and neck.

Everything was forgotten until the window smashed glass everywhere. They stopped what they were doing and Günter pulled Yuuri behind him. It was a human assassin he noted and he had his sword in hand.

The human lunged and Günter protected Yuuri, but in doing so his arm was injured. He knocked the opponent out and went to look at the wound.

"Günter! Are you ok? Your arm! It's bleeding! We need to get Gisela to heal it!" he was panicking.

"Heika. I'm fine, but I am honored that you're worried about me." Yuuri wasn't convinced and leaned down to his arm and gave it a kiss where the cut was.

"A kiss makes everything better." Yuuri was blushing.

After the assassin was locked up and Günter's arm was healed by Gisela the incident was put behind them. Yuuri found out that wolfram was cheating on him with Murata so their engagement was ended. Neither boy was very upset; they were both wrapped up in their new love lives to care.

Günter was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when Yuuri came in. He went to Günter who looked up to receive a kiss on the lips (with tongue! XD).

He pulled away and smiled at Günter.

"Hey Günter, will you give me some lessons?"

Günter was flabbergasted! Yuuri, the boy who can't pay attention was asking for lessons.

"Oh Heika! I so glad that you're finally interested in your country! I will gladly teach you anything! What do you want to learn about?" He was overjoyed.

Yuuri started to unbutton the top three buttons of his shirt.

"Well actually, I was hoping for something a little…different. You know… like that…" He was red in the face and Günter was surprised.

"Heika are you asking me to have sex with you?" Yuuri just nodded.

Günter grabbed his arm and told him to come into his bedroom at night. He was in Günter's bedroom that night and Günter was ready for him.

"Yuuri just relax. I'll teach you everything you need to know." Günter was trying to relax him.

***Günter's point of view***

When we were done I looked over at him. He was sleeping peacefully and happily. I nuzzled close to him and whispered to him in his sleep.

"I love you, Yuuri. I love you so much"

Owari

There! I'm finally done (sorry, finished)! Time to check this off of my to-do list. Yay! I still don't like this couple. I don't think I got Günter in character very well… plz review and tell me. Btw anymore challenges would be good too! ^_^ thx for reading my story (and thank lav123 for telling me to write this) Yay! I'm finished!!! WOOT!!!!


End file.
